Last Train Home
by Siix0-Beautiixo
Summary: The war is over, Aizen is dead, where will that leave IchiHime? As they figure out their feelings, a new, even deadlier threat looms over their heads. IchiHime, RenRuki, and others. WARNING: contains some yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

OKAY!! This is my very first not one-shot fic lol. This is AU, the setting is after Ichigo defeats Aizen. Soo..here we go!!

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Bleach. If I did, Orihime and Ichigo would be banging like bunnies at this very moment. hehe.

* * *

Orihime sat on her knees, fingers clasped together. She ignored the slight ache in them and the itch of her bandages wrapped around her head as she patiently waited. For this visit, she'd wait an eternity to see his face. The slight scent of incense wafted through her nostrils, doing little to calm her erratic heartbeats. Her injuries, to her, were no more than a bee sting compared to what he had gone through. His valiant, miraculous self-sacrifice to keep Karakura Town safe, defeating Aizen before he enslaved the entire human civilization had damaged his body beyond logical repair.

But he survived, and Orihime thanked the gods that he did. To the Soul Society, he was a hero. To Hueco Mundo, he was a reluctantly respected warrior.

But to Orihime, he was just Ichigo. HER Ichigo.

_My Kurosaki-Kun.._she thought, her heart bursting with a love for him that she knew would never die.

"Orihime?" A deep voice shook her from her trance. She looked up to see rectangular-shaped glasses and a large handlebar mustache.

"Y-yes?" She squeaked, her heartbeat racing fast enough for her to get a heart attack if she was not careful.

He stuck out his tanned hand, taking Orihime to her feet. "He's asleep but you can visit him now."

"Thank you, Tessai." She bowed before following him to the room where Ichigo was resting. Each step she took sent shivers down her spine. Tessai stopped in front of the room and turned to her.

"I'm sure he'd be glad that you came." Tessai slightly smiled before walking away. Orihime watched him disappear around the corner before turning her attention to the wooden door. With trembling fingers, she summoned up her courage and slid it open.

And there he was.

Sunlight from the small window lightly danced across his face, giving it a slight aura. Orihime's breath caught in her throat. He was utterly beautiful to her, even covered head-to-toe in bandages. Walking slowly over to him, she saw that his injuries were rapidly healing, even though he had defeated Aizen just 3 days ago.

_That's Kurosaki-kun for you. Takes a licking and keeps on kicking. _Orihime gently chuckled at her silly thoughts. Kneeling down next to the bed, she let her eyes graze across his strong, yet childlike features, his slightly parted lips, gently taking in and letting out puffs of breath. She longed to see those warm brown eyes, letting her know that everything would be okay before he even uttered a word. But she was happy that he was getting his rest. God knows he deserved it.

"I.." She cleared her throat, trying to dislodge the lump in her throat. "I'm so glad you're okay, Kurosaki-kun. I know you can't hear me, but I only hope that you're finally getting some peace. You deserve it. You saved my life. You saved the world." Tentatively, she stretched out her hand and placed it on his bandaged one. It was warm, pulsing and giving her shivers down to her very core.

"Thank you, Kurosaki-kun. I'll see you later." Reluctantly placing his hand back on the bed, she rose to her feet. She couldn't think of anything else to say.

But as she slid open the wooden door and prepared to close it, 3 words streaked across her mind, ran down her nose and bolted out her mouth before she had a chance to stop it.

"I love you." Blushing, she closed the door as quickly and quietly as she could before running out of the Urahara Shop, ignoring Tessai's inquisitve look as she ran past him. She silently berated herself for letting her heart get the best of her. Of course she knew those words wouldn't be heard.

_Kurosaki-kun is sleeping. Of course he didn't hear me. _She hurried on to home, repeating those thoughts like a mantra and silently praying that she was getting worried for nothing.

Ichigo's eyes shot open, those last 3 words resonating in his mind and her voice seeming to echo around the room, even though she had left.

Her prayers were not answered.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed the very first chapter! Reviews and constructive criticism are my addiction, so feed, feed, and feed! lol Update coming soon!! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Kkerz, here's the 2nd chapter. I think I have an idea where I want to go with this story so the updates will be coming in alot faster than I thought. Which is good right? And here we go..

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Bleach. If I did,. Byakuya and Kenpachi would be doing sexy time instead of fighting. ;)

* * *

_The next day.._

Ichigo lightly stretched his limbs, and put on his robe, taking care not to open his wounds, even though he was healing very quickly. Thoughts of what happened 3 days ago filled his mind: He using every shred of reiatsu in his body to pull off the final blow, Aizen smiling before dissipating into a cloud of dust, the feel of elation coursing through his very bones before his wounds brought him into unconsciousness, and his last sight being Orihime rushing to heal him to her fullest extent.

_Orihime.._He remembered the words she said to him before rushing to leave. He could tell by the her rapid footsteps running away from his room. The more he repeated those words in his head, the more stunned he became. He had always known that Orihime cared for him a great deal. But it had never occured to him that she was actually in love with him.

_Do I love her back..?_ He honestly couldn't say. He was too absorbed in defeating Aizen to even give a romantic relationship a single thought. Now that it was over, he didn't know what his feelings for her were. Did he care for her? More than she'd ever know. Would he die for her? Without a doubt? Had they had many tests and trials and came together closer than ever? Definitely. But did that count as love..?

A blast to the wooden door destroyed his train of thoughts as he dodged the large amount of splinters coming his way, enjoying the fact that he felt little pain. Eyeing his zanpakto next to the bed, he reached over to grab it when he was pinned to the bed with a sword.

"Howl..Zabima--"

Ichigo shunpo'd before the sword sliced six segments across his neck to the other side of the room.

"Glad to see you haven't lost what little step you have, Kurosaki." Renji Abarai grinned, placing his sword by his side.

"IDIOT! Is that how you greet someone? The hell is wrong with you?!" Ichigo seethed, adding to Renji's amusement.

"Hey, I just wanted to see if the Almighty Ichigo still had it, what with you saving Karakura Town and all."

"I can still kick your ass, Abarai. It doesn't matter if half of my body is shorn off by a cero, I can still knock your ass back to Seretei."

Renji's eyes flashed a dark shade of crimson. "Is that a threat, Kurosaki?"

"More like a statement of fact." Ichigo sneered. He flash stepped to his zanpakto and held it with the blade facing Renji.

Renji grinned. He had hoped to get a rise out of Ichigo, and rise he did.

"Howl, Zabim--"

"Getsuga Ten--"

"I swear, not even a week and you're back to fighting, Ichigo." A firm voice immediately stopped them from releasing their powers. They turned to see a petite, raven haired shinigami.

Renji blushed. "Rukia, we were just--"

"You were trying to fight Ichigo, that's what you were doing." Rukia interrupted, shaking her head and grinning. Seeing the oblierated splinters of wood across the floor, she clicked her tongue. "Urahara-san is not going to be happy about this."

"HE DID IT!" They shouted in unison while pointing to one another. Rukia grinned wider.

"Is that any way to lie to your girlfriend, Abarai-kun?" Rukia smiled sweetly with a murderous glint in her eyes. Renji face was as red as his hair.

"I..well.." Renji couldn't mutter coherent sentences. Ichigo smiled. "How are you, Rukia?"

Rukia smiled at her friend. "Good. You?"

"The same before this asshole tried picking a fight with this poor injured soul." Renji's eyes went wide with anger.

"You...lying prick.."

"Rukia, I need to talk to you about something." Ichigo looked at Renji. "Get out."

"Kiss my ass! I'll leave when I'm good and ready," Renji admonished.

"Renji, be a dear and wait for me outside." Renji was about to protest when Rukia gave him a look that would have given Unohana-taichou a run for her money. He shut his mouth quickly and, giving her a quick kiss on the lips, went out.

"Glad to see you're wearing the pants in the relationship." Ichigo couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah, he knows better." Rukia grinned before sitting down on the bed. "So what's up?"

Ichigo sighed, before sitting down with her. "Orihime told me she loved me." Rukia's eyes went wide, then she smiled so wide he thought her jaw was about to break.

"That's great, Ichigo! Oh my gosh, we have to double-date. I'll have Renji--"

"No..she..told me when she thought I was sleep." Ichigo cut her off. Rukia's smile faded. "Oh..well.."

"Yeah." Ichigo gave a slight smile.

"Well, how do you feel about her?" Rukia asked. A slight blush came to his face.

"That's just it, i don't know how I feel. I've been so focused on defeating Aizen that I never really thought about love. I mean..I care about her, very deeply. I would give my life if it meant to save her. But love..?"

"Talk to her." Rukia said. It sounded easy enough to Ichigo. "Okay, I will, and then what?"

"Take it one step at a time. That's all you can do." Rukia felt excitement run through her as she pictured the scenario in her mind: They talk, they hug, they kiss, they and she/Renji go on double dates, it was more adorable than Chappy. _Oops, sorry, Chappy._ She put her fingers to her mouth and chuckled.

Ichigo sweatdropped while watching Rukia obviously think about something that made her happy with the way her eyes went starry. "Soo..tomorrow..okay.." Ichigo said, hoping to bring his friend back into reality.

"Huh..? Oh yeah, right, tomorrow. I'm sure your injuries will be much tolerable by then." Rukia laughed. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a boyfriend I need to ream out."

"Kick him in the balls one extra time for me." Ichigo grinned.

"I HEARD THAT!!" Renji shouted from outside. They both laughed.

"See ya, Ichigo." Rukia waved before leaving. Ichigo waved back before laying back on the bed, focusing his thoughts on Orihime. _Tomorrow..I talk to her._ Closing his eyes, he tried to imagine what the scenario would be like. Failing, he resigned to just trying to relax. He drifted off to sleep.

_"Kurosaki-Kun.." Orihime sang in a sing-a-long. Ichigo turned around, smiling at the bell-like sound of her voice. He's filled with a peace he hasn't felt since..ever. He extends his hand to her, and she seems to float to him, touching her hand to his. Their fingers intertwine. Ichigo pulls her over to him, arms encircling her waist. They stare into each other's eyes, Ichigo relishing the feel of her body against his, her soft gray eyes hypnotizing him. He could stare in those eyes forever and not mind. _

_"I love you, Ichigo." Ichigo is shocked that she called him by his first name. _

_"I love you too." He is stunned that those words can come out of his lips so easily. But he realizes that is what he feels in his heart for her. Love._

_They kiss. Gently. Then harder. And they tumble into peaceful oblivion, just the two of them._

Ichigo's eyes slowly came open, the details of his dream vivid in his mind. He can't believe he had such a dream. A smile crept onto his lips. He liked it. He liked it alot.

He still doesn't know what he feels in his heart for Orihime, but if that dream meant anything to signify in the future, he would welcome it with open arms.

_Tomorrow..Hime. _And he drifted back off to sleep, a smile still on his face.

* * *

A/N: Yes, RenRuki is together, DUH!!! Those are my second babies. Anyways I wrote this chapter like this to set things into motion, and I also wanted Ichigo to be shown as indeed having feelings for Orihime, he just doesn't know what they are at the moment. Thanks to those who reviewed and faved this story, I won't disappoint. Update will be up soon!! :)


	3. Chapter 3

And here's another update. Thank you so much to those who have reviewed and faved this story. It means sooo very much to me. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much (if not more so) than the others. Enjoy!!! :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Bleach. If I did, Neliel would be healing Grimmjow with her special saliva. lol

* * *

"ICHI-GO!!!" A shrill yell banged on Ichigo's eardrums. He rolled his eyes, knowing what going to come next. Keigo pushed rudely through the sea of students to tackle hug Ichigo..

And was met with a fist to the face.

"Hi, Keigo," Ichigo said with another roll of his eyes. Keigo plummeted to the floor, holding his nose while writhing in pain.

"Why'd you do that, Ichigo? I was only trying to hug my very best friend in the whole wide world..!" He said between moans of agony.

"I keep telling you not to do that, Asano-san," Mizuiro said, shaking his head.

"Quit calling me that!!" Keigo shouted, only to writhe in more pain.

Ichigo couldn't help but smile. As annoying as he was, it was nice to be in the familiarity of school again. Thankfully, his only sign of injury was a bandage to cover a cut on his head. Walking away from the still complaining Keigo, he focused on finding Orihime.

He had a plan on what to say, he'd bring her to the roof, talk to her, tell her how he feels, and maybe they'll take it from there. He actually felt his heart skip a beat at the thought. His steps quickened. He wanted to see her NOW.

Practically getting tunnel vision, he almost collided with Tatsuki. Thankfully, her quick steps back stopped her from getting a sore backside.

"Watch your ass, Ichigo. Geez you trying to put me through a wall?" Tatsuki sneered. Ichigo gave an apologetic look and ran his hand through his spiky orange hair.

"Sorry, Tatsuki. Didn't mean to hurt you.." Tatsuki noticed that he wasn't even looking at her; he seemed distracted by something. "Something on your mind? You looking for someone?" And to her surprise, a slight shade of red covered his cheeks.

"Yeah. Have you seen Orihime? I need to talk to her." Tatsuki was about to reply when she saw an unwelcome sight behind Ichigo.

"Yes, where is Orihime? I need to feel-I mean talk to her too." A voice behind Ichigo purred. Ichigo side-stepped away from Chizuru, not in the mood for her foolishness today, and judging from the growing vein throbbing in Tatsuki's head, neither was she.

"Where is my dear Hime? I have some things I need to talk with her. Intimately of course." Light flashed across her glasses. Obviously she was in a prowling mood. And Tatsuki wasn't having it.

"She's right over there, Ichigo." Tatsuki pointed behind her. For reasons he couldn't explain, his breath caught in his throat.

And there she was. The sunlght seeming to take a glow around her. Her hands were clasped together in front of her, her gray eyes staring out the window into space. She seemed to be far away in thought. _Beautiful, _Ichigo could only think.

"Thank you Tatsuki." Ichigo gave a grateful smile before walking away.

"And as for you, Ms. Nympho, you're not getting within 5 miles of Orihime, let's go." Tatsuki grabbed Chizuru's hair violently, ignoring her squeals of pain as she dragged her away.

As Ichigo got closer to Orihime, his steps seemed to slow. His mouth began to get dry and his heartbeat quickened. _Isn't this something. Aizen didn't scare me worth shit and yet she has me feeling like a kid._ The absurdity of it almost made him chuckle. Standing at least two feet from her, he gathered his nerves and..

"Hi, Orhime." She whipped her neck to his voice, her auburn hair slightly fanning around her. Ichigo immediately found himself lost in her eyes. _What is going on..?_ He gave a slight gulp.

Orihime's eyes widened, then lowered, a slight blush on her cheeks. "Hi..Kurosaki-kun." Her heart lodged in her throat. "It's good to see you well once more."

"Thank you." Ichigo cleared his throat. Wringing his hands together, he tried to gather his words before he sounded like a babbling brook of idiocy.

"Can I..talk to you..alone?" Orihime's heart went from her throat to her feet as her face heated up. She looked up and saw a surprising vulnerability in Ichigo's brown eyes. How she had missed them..

"Sure," was all she could say. And they walked side-by-side, trying not to touch, but the overflow of students forced them to bump shoulders, sending currents of electricity racing through them.

_Oh dear God, what does he want to talk about. And alone?! I hope I don't ramble. I hope I don't--Oh God is he staring..? _She looked slightly Ichgo's way to see that he was looking the exact same way at her. As soon as their eyes met, they diverted the other direction.

_This is going to be harder than I thought, _Ichigo thought.

On the roof, Ichigo became more and more afraid to say what he needed to. He began to sweat, _Just say it, Ichigo! _He silently lashed at himself.

"So..umm..how are you feeling, Inoue?" As soon as the words came out of his mouth he wanted to unleash Bankai upon himself. _Idiot! You could've said that in public!!_

Orihime's brows slightly furrowed, but quickly came apart. "Umm..I'm fine, Kurosaki-Kun." She gave a small smile in his direction. "Is..is there something you wanted to talk to me about?"

_Oh, you have no idea. _Ichigo stopped wringing his hands, It was now or never. "Orihime, I--"

The schoolbell interrupted Ichigo from saying anything. "Well, there's the bell, Kurosaki-kun. Gotta run!" Orihime said, rushing past him, silently grateful that the bell had rung.

Ichigo caught her wrist. "Orihime, wait. Please.." Orihime's heart went from her feet to her brain. _He's touching me. _

"Y-yes?" She barely could squeak out, turning to look at him.

"I..I know what you said yesterday. You said you--"

"Kurosaki-kun..I have to go." Orihime lowered her head and broke off his grip, racing away from him as her face went red as tomatoes. _He heard me. Oh my God, he heard me._

Ichigo watched her leave and looked towards the sky. For some unexplained reason, he felt his heart ache.

* * *

A/N: Now of course you didn't think I would have them fall for each other THAT easily did you? lol I like this chapter because I want Ichigo to still not know what he feels, but he's slowly coming to terms with his own feelings. Update will be coming soon!! :)


	4. Chapter 4

I am soo very sorry for the delay. Turkey Day lasted about two days lol. Enjoy the update!!!

* * *

Ichigo walked home, his head down, memories of Orihime running away from him so vivid in his mind. Each time he did, his heart seemed to break a little more. _Why would she run away from me? _ And it didn't help that everytime he looked at her in class afterwards, she would look away, making sure her eyes were diverted from him. He exercised every possibility in his mind and came up with absolutely nothing. _What if it was all a dream? _ Ichigo shook that thought away. He knew it was real. Otherwise, he wouldn't have been hurting so much.

"Ichigo!!" He sighed and turned around to see Rukia running after him. Giving a sad smile, he waited for her to catch up.

"Nice gigai." He chuckled. Rukia punched him in the shoulder and laughed. "Shut up. Soo.." She trailed off.

"Soo.." He rolled his eyes and got another punch. "Hey! You're going to open up my wound that way." He winced painfully.

"What happened? Should I set up a double-date? Does Orihime like restaurants? I did find a nice little--"

"Rukia." Ichigo started.

"No, no. You're right. I think she would like a cafe instead. I'll have Renji--"

"Rukia." Ichigo said, louder this time, but Rukia was absorbed in her own little world.

"Oh damn it, why am I making the decisions for her? Ichigo, you ask Orihime--"

"RUKIA!!!" Ichigo damn near shouted, stopping Rukia from saying anything else. "Don't bother," his voice was just above a whisper now. "There won't be any double dates."

Ichigo expected a question as to what happened. He expected a gasp of surprise. What he didn't expect was a slap to the face and looking up into the blazing eyes of the shingami from the ground.

"Baka!!" Rukia shouted, her hand twitching. "What did you do to screw this up?! I swear if you hurt her, Ichigo.--" But she cut her threats short as she observed the sadness in Ichigo's eyes. Sticking out her hand, she pulled him up and waited for his response.

"I..tried to talk to her at school. She just ran away from me. She wouldn't even look at me afterwards. I couldn't even get the words out before she.." He trailed off, hanging his head down again.

Rukia stood silent, confused as to why her friend would do something like that. Then, it hit her like a ton of bricks.

"She's afraid." Ichigo's eyebrows furrowed. "Afraid? I would never lay a hand on her--" He received another punch to the shoulder. "Damn it, Rukia.."

"Oh my gosh, MEN!!!" Rukia groaned. "I don't mean physically, imbecile. I meant you could hurt her with your words. She thinks you don't feel for her the same way as she does with you. And she would rather not hear it at all then that."

Ichigo took a minute to digest it all. "So what should I do?"

"Don't let her go the next time you see her. Tell her how you feel at that very moment and do not let her leave until you do." Rukia's eyes began to get starry as she pictured the scenario.

_Oh boy,_ Ichigo snapped his fingers in front of her face, shaking her out of her little fantasy world.

"For a death God, you sure are childish when it comes to issues of the heart." Ichigo braced himself for another punch, but Rukia didn't budge. She just grinned.

"Tell me something. Are you bleeding yet?" Rukia asked.

Ichigo frowned and looked at his shoulder. "No..why do you..?" Rukia punched him in the shoulder as hard she could. Ichigo collapsed on his knees and held his throbbing shoulder. He felt blood seep through the fabric of his school shirt. Sure enough, he was bleeding.

"Damn it, Rukia!!!" He bellowed. "When I get my hands on you--"

"You'll be fine. Trust me." He looked up in her gleeful eyes for only a second before she shunpo'd away. "Wait, you midget! What about my--" He stopped, realizing he was talking to nothing but air. He swore under his breath.

"Kurosaki-kun?" Ichigo whipped his head to her voice. Orihime's eyes widened at the sight of his bloodied shoulder and, without thinking, rushed over to him. As Ichigo saw her coming towards him, he instantly knew why Rukia almost dislocated his shoulder. _Thank you, Rukia..but I'm still going to kill you for this._

"Are you okay?" Orihime kneeled down and immediately created a orange shield over his shoulder. The superficial wound began healing quickly. Ichigo stared at her, transfixed.

"I'm fine.." Ichigo looked down at his shoulder, his wound now completely healed. He looked back up to see Orihime looking at him, then quickly down again, her cheeks slightly flushed.

"Thank you." Ichigo's heart began to beat harder. _Don't let her go. _The shield slowly vanished and they stood to their feet. Orihime's eyes were still lowered, but she smiled a bit.

"No problem..Kurosaki-kun," she spoke softly.

"Listen, about yesterday--"

"I'm sorry about that." Orihime said, lifting her head. "I didn't mean to.."

"It's okay. I'm not mad. I could never be mad..at you.." Ichigo trailed off, finding himself lost in her eyes once again. He took a gulp.

Orihime felt the world disappear as she gazed into his brown eyes. _Oh God.._

"Well..see you around, Kurosaki-kun." She didn't want to go; she wanted to run into his arms and kiss him senseless, but knew she would regret it later. As she turned to leave, Ichigo gently took her wrist, stopping her.

"I know what you said, Orihime." Ichigo spoke softly. Orihime said nothing; she remained frozen, daring not to look at him.

"I know you told me..that you loved me.." At those words, Orihime attempted to break his hold, but was futile. Her eyes closed. She tried to block out what she knew he was about to say. That he didn't love her, that he could only be her friend. that he would always be there for her, but could never love her back. Those words, she never wanted to hear

"Don't leave..Hime." Her eyes shot open and she turned to look at him. There was a small smirk on his face. "The truth is--"

"Ichigo," Orihime whispered, cutting him off. Ichigo was stunned that she actually called him by his first name. "Please let me go." Orihime's fear was getting the best of her, in her heart of hearts she wished those next words would be that he loved her back. But it wasn't going to. It never was.

"No, Orihime please. Just listen to me." Ichigo held her wrist tighter, still taking care not to hurt her. "I--"

But Orihime shook her head, her auburn hair swishing around her, bringing the smell of strawberries to Ichigo's nostrils.

"I don't want you to say anything out of obligation, or something just because you feel it will make me happy. I do love you, Kurosaki-kun.." Ichigo's heart stopped at her confession. To hear those words while looking into those eyes, actually made his heart swell.

"But I know you don't love me, and that's okay." Her eyes began shining with tears. "So please..let me go."

"No, you don't understand. I--"

Orihime wouldn't let him finish, couldn't let him say those words that would undeniably break her heart into irreparable pieces. "Please. Let me go."

"But I--"

Orihime lowered her head, tears falling down in silver streaks down her cheeks. "Santen Kesshun..I reject." she whispered. Immediately a orange shield began forming in front of her hand. Ichigo was forced to break off his hold on her as it began to get bigger. He stared at her, powerless to get through to her, his heart breaking again.

"I'm sorry." Orihime whispered, almost inaudibly. The shield vanished, and she ran off, leaving the man she loved with every fiber of her being behind. _Forgive me, Ichigo.._

Ichigo watched until she disappeared from view, but as his heart ached with pain, a new resolve washed through him.

_Next time, Orihime, I won't let you walk away from me again.

* * *

_

_A/N: I'm sorry!!! But I gotta put some angst into it LOL. Update coming soon!! (Much sooner than last time. lol)_


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, the moment we've been waiting for..right? *looks at horns on head* I don't know..you're going to have to read to find out. Enjoy!!

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Bleach. If I did, well..yeah. LOL

* * *

**The next day..**

Ichigo sat in his chair, hands tapping across the cool wood of his desk, eyes focused on nothing else but the opening of the door. As soon as he saw those beautiful gray eyes, he would confess everything. And he meant everything. His heart pounded in his ears, he started to sweat, as he thought about the night before:

_Laying in bed, he tried to relax, tried to sleep, tried to dream the hours away before he could see her once more, but realized it didn't matter. Everytime he blinked, he saw her face. Everytime he thought of her bell-like voice, the way she gently laughed, the way she said his last name, the way she said his first name, it set his heart to 1000 mph. Even when she made those God-awful foods, her enthusiasm with it was just too adorable. Things he never really noticed before had now taken a place in his mind and heart that could never be replaced or erased. Her very being warmed him from head to toe. And he thought,_

_Is this love?_

_Is that what this was? His heart threatening to beat out his chest at the very thought of her? His constant ache to be with her when she was out of his sight, but never out of his mind and heart? His appreciating the little things about her, her quirks, her laughs, her giggles, her smiles, her tears..just about everything about this woman did something for him, physically as well as mentally. He would die for her without question, but realized that it went so much deeper than that. His feelings for her went beyond friendship, she was more than his nakama. She was truly, the love of his life._

_So could he honestly say, knowing everything that had transpired, that he was completely, utterly, in love with her?_

_He didn't even need to think that question aloud. His mind, heart, soul and spirit were attuned when he uttered one word._

_"Yes."_

Ichigo snapped out of his memory when he noticed that everyone was in the classroom, except Orihime. Looking around, he saw Tatsuki, taking out her books out of her knapsack when she saw him staring at her.

Feigning an annoyed expression, she asked, "What?"

"Where's Orihime?"

"Oh..well.." Tatsuki lowered her eyes, not sure whether or not to tell him.

"What?" Ichigo pressed, not in the mood for cryptic speeches.

"She's not coming for the rest of the week. She said she doesn't want you to make a mistake..I don't know."

At those words, his fingers scraped against the wood, leaving permanent scrapes under his fingernails. _Damn it.._ He stood up, his chair pushed back behind him. All heads in the room whipped in his direction.

"What are you doing, Ichigo?" Ishida Uryuu asked, light glinting off his glasses.

Ichigo said nothing, only grinned at him as he raced out of the classroom.

"Wait, Ichi--oh never mind. He'll be back.." Ms. Ochi said in his wake. Ichigo didn't hear her. He didn't hear the whispers that flowed around the room. Only one thing took priority in his mind.

_Orihime.._

She stood outside her door, arms clutched around herself. She couldn't face Ichigo, she refused to hear those words she undoubtedly knew that he would say to her. She would rather keep her fantasies of Ichigo returning her love than have the cold, harsh reality of knowing he didn't. How could he be so cruel? How could he persist to try to say those words that would break her heart over and over again?

_Unless..he was actually going to say that he--_Orihime shook her head, knocking the thought away. She wouldn't let her stupid wanting get in the way of logic. And logic was this: She loved him, he liked her. It was fated to be that way, she was destined to love him from afar until the day she ceased to exist, and that was perfectly okay with her. At least, that's what she kept telling herself..

Closing her eyes, she felt sobs wrack her body as she began to cry silently. She was grateful that she had the rest of the week off, maybe it'll make Ichigo forget about what happened, he'll go back to being her friend, and things could be the way they were.

A tear streaked down her cheek. "I'm sorry, Ichigo." she whispered.

"I thought my name was Kurosaki-kun." Orihime lifted her head up to see the brown-eyed, spiky haired love of her life, standing at the bottom of the steps. Her heart swelled with so much love at that moment, she thought it might burst.

"Kurosaki..Ichigo.." Orihime stopped herself. No more would she call him by that, it was her name for him, but in order to put her love for him to rest, she would have to get rid of it. "I thought you were at school."

"Something else is much more important than school can ever be, Hime." Ichigo said, taking a step up. Orihime tensed, the words that would put a shield around her, as well as her heart, on the tip of her tongue. Ichigo stopped, sensing it.

"Hime, please just listen to me." Ichigo's eyes were pleading now, and it broke her heart, but she knew if she let him continue, her heart would be shattered.

"Ichigo. Please, we talked about this. It's okay--"

"No it's not okay," Ichigo said. "You have the wrong idea. The truth is--" Orihime shook her head fervently. _I won't hear it, I can't hear it._

"Seten Kesshun, I rej--"

"I love you, Orihime!!" Ichigo shouted.

Orihime froze. The world seemed to stop, even the birds seemed to grow quiet. The words she had always longed to hear reverberated in her head. _He loves me. He loves me.._

"W-what did you say?" Orihime asked when she finally found her voice.

"I said, I love you, Orihime. I do." Ichigo said, happy that he finally got the words out. "I'm in love with you. That's what I've been trying to tell you all along." Ichigo walked up the remaining steps, hoping to have her in his arms.

But what he didn't expect was to find a hand on his chest, stopping him.

"Liar." Orihime whispered, her head down. If Ichigo wasn't so transfixed on her voice, he might have missed what she said.

"W-what--"

"You can't possibly be in love with me." Orihime slowly raised her head, her face wet with tears. Ichigo was stunned.

"I love you, Ichigo. I love you so much, but I won't have you lying to my face telling me that you're in love with me, when there's no way in Sereitei that you could. What could you possibly love about me? Is it my moon-shaped eyes? Is it the crazy food that I cook? Is it the fact that I can't protect you the way you do for me? How could you be so cruel to me? Why are you lying to me? Why?" She brought her tiny fists down on Ichigo's chest, shaking and crumbling into a heartbroken mess. Ichigo stood silent, absorbing the scene in front of him.

Slowly, he took Orihime's small wrists in his hands, causing her to lift her head, her gray eyes slightly red.

"You want to know what I love about you? You want to know why I love you? I spent all night thinking about it." Orihime gave a small gasp, but said nothing.

"I cannot stop thinking about you, Orihime. I blink and I see your face each and everytime. I love the way you laugh. I love the way your heart is so big and so compassionate for others, even those who don't deserve it. I love the way you're so adorable and enthusiastic about the so-called crazy food you cook. I love the way I can get lost in your moon-shaped eyes, I love the color of them. I love the way you try to protect me, no matter how many times it may seem bleak, you never gave up on me. I love you, Orihime Inoue. Please don't give up on me now. And I swear on my soul, I will never give up on us."

Orihime still could say nothing, just digest the overflow of loving words that were just said to her. Her lip quivering, she buried her head in his chest, crying. Ichigo released her wrists and wrapped his arms around her, saying nothing as she cried and cried.

_He loves me. _Orihime repeated those three words in her mind over and over again. She lowered her wrists from under her and wrapped her arms around him, relishing the feel of his warmth surrounding her. She felt safe, she felt complete, and she felt loved. And what a feeling it was. Ichigo buried his head in the crook of her neck, causing her to shudder.

"So i guess you believe me now?" Ichigo whispered in her ear. Orihime nodded. She raised her head, making Ichigo raise his and they looked into each other's eyes.

"I love you, too. Ichi--" She was caught by surprise by a sudden heavenly brush to her lips. She froze, eyeing Ichigo's mischivious grin. "You were saying?"

Orihime flushed, then grinned. "Kurosaki-kun..I love you too."

"Better." Ichigo wrapped his arms around Orihime's waist, took her arms and put them around his neck, and kissed her with all the love in his heart. Orihime returned it with equal ferocity, thanking her lucky stars that she finally had the man she loved.

They were oblivious to being watched by a certian starry-eyed shinigami.

"Praise Chappy!! If Ichigo had let her go this time, I would've locked them in prison until they got it right. Aren't they adorable, Renji!?" Rukia couldn't stop grinning.

"Yech. I guess." Renji rolled his eyes.

"Oh come on, remember when we finally got together?"

"Of course, but you don't see me getting teary-eyed at it."

Rukia pouted at Renji. "You're such a baka."

"You love this baka though."

"I'm reconsidering it at the moment." Renji wide-eyed at that sentence and turned to see Rukia giving him yet another one of those Unohana-taichou looks.

"Just kidding, sweetie." He sweatdropped profusely.

"You better be."

* * *

A/N: Aren't my babies adorable!!! LOL Update coming soon, and once again, thanks so much for faveing and reviewing my story. I really do appreciate it!! :)


	6. Chapter 6

Forgive my delay; I've just been so swamped with life. Plus I had to get that Renruki oneshot off my chest (r&r that BTW :D) but this story is not over, far from it. I still know what I want to do and I thank each and everyone who has subbed/faved/reviewed this. Means so much to me. ..

Contains: fluff.

Rating: T (may be M in the future. idk though, i'm not a psychic. lol)

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Bleach. If I did, RenRuki would be rolling around in the sands of Hueco Mundo instead of bleeding in it.)

* * *

_Beautiful._

The very first word that crept into Ichigo's mind as he gazed at her sleeping face. He moved his slightly away as to absorb every detail of her. Her chest moved slightly up and down, an auburn lock rebelled from the rest and laid gently on her forehead. Ichigo very smoothly swept it away, causing her to stir a little. She moved in closer to the hollow of his neck, breathing in deeply before laying still once more. He gulped, feeling his heart swell with new found feelings for this woman, _his _woman, every single time he looked at her.

_My God. So this is love._ Ichigo grinned at the thought. Here she was, all this time she was in front of him and he never gave a second look. But maybe it was supposed to be this way. Maybe it was meant for him to finally see how much he loved her through his own way. Because now he could know he loved her, was in love with her and know it was for real, this relationship was for real.

"My heart is ever at your service," he whispered in her hair. "One half of me is yours, the other half yours--"

"Mine own, I would say.." a sudden whisper broke his transfixed gaze on her. Orihime lifted her head and looked into his chocolate eyes. "But if mine, then yours, and so all yours." She smiled at his shocked expression.

"You know.."

"William Shakespeare. Yes." Orihime smiled wider. "It helps to know a couple things about your boyfriend."

"Wow." He smiled with such tenderness it made her heart ache. Then his eyebrows furrowed. "Did I wake you?"

"No." She shook her head. "You're so thoughtful, Kurosaki-kun." They laced their fingers together. Electrical currents shot through Ichigo. He certaintly wouldn't mind doing this. At all.

"Good morning, Inoue."

A kiss on the lips.

"Good morning, Kurosaki-kun."

A smile.

_Yes. This is love.

* * *

_

Yes, this is short, but I wanted this to show where they stand. Update will be coming very soon :)


	7. Chapter 7

My lord, sorry for the loong delay. Life has been a pain in the tooshie, and I was debating whether or not to actually end it with the last chapter because it would be a fitting end to the story, but then I thought that it would be the easy way out soo...yeah no. XDD so thank you to all who subbed/reviewed. Can't tell you how much it means to me 3333

**rating: **T, until the lemons come marching in.

**disclaimer: **umm...done.

------------

_3 weeks later.._

"So, how does it feel to be in love, Kurosaki?" Renji sneered as he swung Zabimaru at Ichigo's torso. He effortlessly dodged it and rushed with Zangetsu. Renji held his stance.

"Pretty..damn..good!" He breathlessly said between swings at Renji's zanpaktou. Truth be told, it was more than good, it was bottomline enthralling.

Orihime seemed to dominate Ichigo's mind and thoughts every single moment. He couldn't get enough of those gray eyes he loved to stare deeply into, the way her auburn hair fanned around her every time she sensed him near. (he swore it was like something out of those sappy movies he claimed to hate but secretly loved when watching them with her). The way her nose would wrinkle everytime she laughed, and oh God that laugh, that bell-like sound that seemed to warm his soul each and every time. There wasn't nothing about this woman that didn't do something for him and he found himself loving her more and more. And was the feeling mutual. Orihime loved snuggling in his arms, kissing him whenever she could get a chance, demanding piggy back rides (in the most adorable, non-demanding way possible), being with him, whether it meant just standing next to him, made her day so much better. They were literally lovebirds; their love for one another boundless.

"Heh, I hope you being sprung won't mess with your meager battling style, carrot top." Renji snarked as a subtle white aura began to form around him.

"Fuck you, period hair! I can kick your ass even while kissing Orihime," Ichigo's chocolate eyes took on a bright blue as his reiatsu spiked.

"Period hair...you--"

"BANKAI!!!" They both bellowed.

Rukia observed the battle unfolding in front of her, shaking her head. "Men..isn't that right, Orihime?"

"I just hope they don't kill each other like they did last time." Orihime bit her nails. _What a bloody day that was.._

"If they do, I'll knock their heads off for you, k?"

"But if you do that, how will we kiss them?" She giggled, causing Rukia to laugh. Rukia and Orihime were now closer than ever, talking about any and everything.

"Come on, let's get out of here before splintery wood falls on us again." Orihime agreed, cringing at the memory of Urahara shouting at Renji for the obliteration of his door. For someone who acted like if fire went in his butt he would still keep cool, to see him raging mad was somethng to behold, or rather, never behold again.

"I'm surprised that no alarms have come from Soul Society, Kuchiki-san," Orihime said as they walked into the cool outdoors.

"Yeah, it's been rather peaceful lately.." Rukia wondered sometimes if her phone was broken since no alarms, updates, or words came to her, and this has been ongoing for 3 whole weeks. _I know the captain-commander wanted Renji and I to have some time off, but this is just weird. _Dismissing those thoughts, she visibly shook her head.

"I'm sure it's nothing to worry about. Come on." Taking Orihime's hand, they walked in the direction of Orihime's favorite restaurant, Bean Paste n' Beyond. Surprisingly Rukia rather liked the bean paste sandwiches, and it was here that Orihime got some of her..well, kooky ideas for her creations.

"Ooh! I hope they have the bean paste and jello dish again!" Orihime beamed while Rukia sweatdropped. _Only you, Orihime.._

Sitting across from each other, Orihime munched down on her sandwich of choice, bean paste and candy corn with a syrup coating, her face one of elation. Rukia wondered just how much her stomach was made of steel. Taking a bite of her sandwich, she smiled.

"So..how are things with you and Ichigo?" Rukia asked.

"Iff wondorfull, I culdnt bee haffier," Orihime tried to get her words out from a mouth full of candy corn, and Rukia couldn't help but laugh. Pushing a glass of milk towards her, Orihime took it gratefully.

"Sorry, everything is going great with me and Kurosaki-kun." She said after washing the large mixture down her throat. "I want to thank you, Rukia." Rukia's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Me..? What for?"

"Kurosaki-kun told me about you giving him ideas on how to tell me how he felt, and interesting idea about the shoulder injury," She laughed.

"Oh yeah, that..sorry, it was the first thing that came to mi--"

"Oh no, please don't apologize," Orihime cut her off, smiling. "I'm happy you did, and I'm happy that it brought us that much closer to telling each other how we truly felt. I don't think we would be together without you, Kuchiki-san." Putting a hand on hers, she smiled deeply.

"Orihime.." Rukia was speechless for a moment before putting her hand on Orihime's. "Thank you." She felt her heart swell for her best friend. _Best friend..i have a best friend._ Those words had always been alien to her, but she loved being able to say it more and more knowing it was the truth.

"So, how are things with you and Abarai-kun?" Orihime asked.

"You know, I may show it through slapping and punching him, but i truly do love that man. We honestly couldn't be happier." Rukia thought about when Renji finally got the nerve to confess how he truly felt about her. Rukia was torn between the absolute joy of knowing that her feelings she had harbored for him, and the annoyance at them both for taking so long to just come out with it. She didn't want that for Ichigo and Orihime, which is why she pressed him on for coming out and saying it. She always knew that underneath that stone, scowling exterior, he had some feelings for Orihime, and it was pretty damn obvious that she was crazy about Ichigo.

"I'm so happy for you, Kuchiki-san." Orihime truly was. _And now look at us, two women in love. Imagine that. _She smiled and took another bite of her sandwich.

"And I'm happy for you, Orihime."

"And I'm happy that we finally found the both of you." Ichigo stated, almost making the two women jump two feet in the air.

"Kurosaki-kun.." She looked him up and down as he took a seat next to her. Apparently the potential massacre Rukia and Orihime feared only turned out to be a simple sparring match, thank Sereitei. "Don't scare me like that!" She playfully hit him on the chest, but Ichigo actually felt some pain.

"Wow, Orihime, that training you've been doing is paying off. You actually hurt me a little bit." Ichigo said. It was true, Orihime spent 3 days a week (it would've been 7 but at Ichigo demanded she do 3 so as not to overwork herself) training along with Rukia after school, perfecting her Shun Shun Rikka and healing powers, as well as fighting. She could now heal extensive wounds in less than 20 minutes, and her training in fighting was improving. Ichigo stifled a laugh at the thought of the first day she tried to do a high kick--and fell on her butt. But with her iron resolve she got back up again and practiced. The next step was swordfighting, something Ichigo was wary about.

"Orihime's improving wonderfully, Ichigo, you better watch your ass," Rukia stated proudly as she scooted over to make room for Renji. Ichigo laughed and looked at his girlfriend. "I'm proud of you, really." A light blush graced Orihime's cheeks.

"I promised myself that I would fight by your side, and not depend on you always, Kurosaki-kun." She firmly stated while looking into his eyes. "And I meant it." Ichigo was stunned for a moment before kissing her forehead, filled with more love and passion for this woman then he ever thought possible. _I'm proud of you, Orihime, but I will always protect you. I promised you that too._

"Yech, I'm going to pu--" Renji was cut off by a sharp blow to his ribs. "Hush, baka." They all laughed, except Renji, who pouted while rubbing his side.

After 3 courses of bean paste & jello (which Orihime couldn't get enough of) and sandwiches, they decided to leave. Walking side by side, they chattered and laughed, thinking it really was a perfect end to a perfect day.

Imagine their surprise when Byakuya Kuchiki appeared to them out of thin air, his haori tattered; his kenseikan hanging off his bloody hair by a thread. His formerly pearl white gloves were stained with dirt and blood, his scarf was ripped to shreds. And he was being held up by Zaraki Kenpachi, a solemn look on his face instead of his insane trademark wide smile. He didn't look much better. His signature bells were gone; the raven hair hung loosely around his face, wounds crisscrossed his arms and legs.

Rukia's heart stopped. "Brother.."

"You must come at once, Rukia," He half-coughed out, blood splattering the ground before the group.

"Soul Society..has been destroyed."

--------

Uh oh!!! What happened to SS? Not good for our group, huh? Stay tuned.

/endjankshcommercialtalking XDDD


	8. Chapter 8

Ello! Updates time! 3

* * *

**rating:** T, until we get the sexy times.  
**disclaimer:** .....done.

------

If it wasn't for the strong hand of Ichigo holding her shoulder, Orihime's knees would've wobbled to the point of collapse. _Soul Society has been..destroyed? How?_ She glanced at Ichigo, his deep expression of disbelief and anger embedded on his face.

"Brother.." Rukia repeated, the words like a broken record in her mind playing ad infinitum. "How..what..I.." Byakuya looked at his sister with an emotion she had never seen before: defeat. She had seen immense sadness; indifference, of course. But never had she seen the head of the Kuchiki clan have such a defeatist look in his eyes. It was unreal, _this_ was unreal.

"It came out of nowhere," Byakuya strained out, blood streaming down the side of his mouth. He held tightly onto Kenpachi's haori and attempted to right himself, but to no avail. Staggering downward, he was caught by the 11th squad captain.

"It looked like a comet when it hit Soul Society," Kenpachi finished for him, his voice laced with..was it sadness and defeat as well? This must be bad.. Orihime thought fearfully.

"But in reality, it was Hollows, millions of them. They pierced through the shield surrounding Sereitei like it was paper, and when it hit..the shockwave killed thousands of soul reapers instantly." Kenpachi swallowed the large lump in this throat, replaying the images over and over in his mind like a grisly slideshow. Ichigo and Orihime were frozen in place.

"Old man Yama-jii immediately dispersed the 13 squad captains to eliminate them, except Unohana because she would be needed for the injured, but these hollows..they were unlike anything I've ever seen. Their strength and their speed were 10000x of the everyday hollows...unbelievable.." Kenpachi's eyes began to glaze over. _So much blood, so much fire..and I usually glorify in all that..but this..this was just unimaginable._

"What happened to the rest of the captains?" Rukia spat out, her words muffled by her hands upon her mouth.

"Hell if I know. Once they battled with the hollows they weren't seen again."

"What about Yachiru-chan?" Orihime asked, fearing the worst.

"She's with Unohana, I wouldn't let that brat fight. Can't.." He trailed off, but everyone knew that he loved that little girl, and would die if something happened to her.

"Brother..I.." Rukia felt the world spin at her feet. This was all too much to process. She wanted to go back to laughing and bean paste sandwiches and milk, but that seemed like eons ago when it was just 5 minutes past.

"I don't believe it.." Renji whispered.

"This is just.." Ichigo couldn't finished if he tried.

"Mr. Kuchiki-san, Mr. Kenpachi-san?" All heads whipped in the direction of Orihime's small but firm voice. "I think you need to get those wounds healed." Ichigo observed her face and knew that look immediately: pure resolve. She was going to come with him and nothing was going to change her mind.

And it scared Ichigo shitless.

"..Yes. Many thanks, Inoue-san." Byakuya gurgled out, a small painful smile on his face.

"Yeah, thanks, woman." Kenpachi smiled, dagger-like teeth protruding. The group was thankful for that small gift of normalcy in a situation of pure chaos.

"Come to my house, I'll get those wounds cleaned up." They nodded and Kenpachi scooped Byakuya up and started to walk. Orihime started to walk along with them when she was stopped by Ichigo. "Kurosaki-kun..?"

"You guys go ahead, we'll be right behind you." They didn't seem to hear him. Rukia was looking over Byakuya with Renji at her side, while Byakuya half-scolded/half-coughed out that brutes don't carry nobles, Kenpachi telling him to shut the hell up.

"What's wrong?" Orihime asked Ichigo. He took her hands and looked into those gray eyes he loved so much.

"You do know what the next words out of my mouth are going to be, right?"

"Of course. It's going to be dangerous, you'll have to go, and you want me to stay back. Am I missing anything else?" Orihime laughed. That sound was going to be his source of strength. "Yes." Orihime frowned. "I love you, more than anything else in this world, Hueco Mundo, and Soul Society, and I need you to promise me that you'll stay back so--"

Orihime put a finger to his lips, stopping him. "Kurosaki-kun..I can't promise that. For two reasons. One, I love you too. and two, I'm not the same girl who needs to depend on you all the time. Now I know you want to protect me, you promised me that, and while I do appreciate it and at times I'll accept it, I do want to fight by your side. We're in this together, and I'm not going to stand by the sidelines while the man I love as well as my friends get hurt. So promise me, Kurosaki-kun, that you'll let me fight by your side to protect you, as you would for me. No matter what." Her eyes began to shine with tears.

"Orihime.." Ichigo gently cupped her cheek. As much as he wanted to be safe, he knew that she could hold her own in battle; he never doubted her for a second, he just knew he couldn't go on if she were to get hurt. "I promise."

"Thank you, Kurosaki-kun. I promise that I won't--mmf.." She was cut off by a hard kiss, which she quickly returned. A small tear ran down the side of her cheek as they held each other tighter.

_You're my heart, Orihime.._

-------

"Wow, woman, you sure can patch up nicely," Kenpachi remarked. All his wounds were gone, as well as his reiatsu restored. "I feel like I can knock down a thousand of those punk-ass hollows now. As a matter of fact, I think I should try a warm-up. Ichigo, fight me you bastard."

"Oh for God's sake.." Ichigo groaned. Glancing over at Rukia and Renji, he locked eyes with Rukia and smiled, she smiled back in return, signaling that she was okay. She turned back to Renji, holding his hand.

"For the love of all things sane and cordial, could you please not display your barbarian ways right now?" Byakuya grimaced from the living room floor, a vast orange shield enshrouding him in golden light. Orihime was trying not to giggle as she finished up.

"Shut up, Kuchki-hime. You have no problem with me displaying my so-called barbarian ways when i'm on top--"

"That is enough, Kenpachi." Byakuya gritted his teeth, but everyone's jaws were on the floor.

"Brother..you..him.." Rukia was stunned. Never in her lifetimes would she have expected stern, frosty Byakuya Kuchiki to be delving into carnal relations..and with Kenpachi Zaraki of all people?!

"I am a grown man. I can do what I please. And if one of you so much as breathe a word of this to anyone when this is over, Sebonzakura will be on you without hesitation, and that includes you, Rukia. Understood?"

The entire group nodded their heads with Ichigo and Renji stifling their laughs. Al_mighty Byakuya getting it on, who would've thought.._Ichigo mused, his sides beginning to get sore.

"Mr. Kuchiki-san, you're finished." Orihime said, the orange light slowly fading away. Byakuya got up and moved his limbs, one by one. Feeling his head and brushing over the newly repaired kenseikan, a small smile graced his features. "Thank you, Inoue-san." Turning to everyone, he began. "Now it's time to inform you about what you're going to be facing when you reach Soul Society..what's left of it." The mood immediately got solemn again, traces of smiles vanishing from all their faces.

"That is, if you decide to go there. Because quite honestly, I wouldn't blame you if you chose to stay in the world in the living. This really isn't your--"

"Byakuya," Ichigo said, interrupting him. Standing up, he walked to Orihime's side. "This is our battle, you didn't even have to ask. We will fight together.." Looking at Orihime, he took her hand. "All of us." Orihime beamed.

Byakuya's face was unreadable. Then a fleeting smile came across his face. "I see."

"Because Ichigo is no pussy, ain't that right, you bastard?" Kenpachi grinned widely. Ichigo groaned again.

"To be perfectly blunt," Byakuya started, "It is an absolute bloodbath. the hollows have completely decimated the entire area. You need to be alert at ALL times because they are still there, and show no sign of slowing down. I urge you to get rest because when daylight breaks tomorrow, we leave immediately."

"It's fine, brother," Rukia said, standing up, Renji doing so as well. "Ichigo is right, we are in this together." Renji took her hand.

"Very well," Byakuya said. "I'll set up for the Senkai--" A knock on the door cut off his sentence. Orihime glanced at Ichigo before going to answer it.

And there stood Urahara Kisuke and Shihoin Yoruichi.

"What goes on, Orihime?" Urahara asked.

* * *

Yay for Urahara!! (Sorry if you don't like him XD) but how's it going to be like when they see the remains of Soul Society and face the Hollow threat? More answers when we come back!!..err i mean update lmaoo 33


End file.
